WarWolves
by AlphaWolfMagnus
Summary: Humphrey and Magnus Are Wolf Knights On a Quest of Glory And Fame Will They make It Alive? Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Were to Go?

A/N This Story is going to be a mash up Of A&O And The Middle ages,Theres not Many Of These So Enjoy!Rated T For Violince.

The sun set behind the palisade of jasper castle a mighty Fortress In Canada,The year was 1186 AD The Sunset Was Buytiful But For 2 wolves,Its The last Buytiful thing theyd see in Of the Wolves was wereing plate armor And Had A battleaxe swong around his back,He also Weilded a crossbow witch he was exelent with,He had Light brown fur on his under belly and muzzle and dark brown fur on the rest of his body he had sea blue eyes His Name was Magnus,Duke Of Second wolf wore chain Armor And Weilded a sword shethed at that moment and a shortbow he Had a white muzzle and underbelly,his back and head were gray. His Name Was Sir Humphery SharpClaw He Was An expereancied fighter and friend of king winston of to are cousins,and good friends,They were sent by king winston to "Egstinguish" Some Outlaws As King winston would put it. On the way a conversastion broke out

You Like Her Dont You?Magnus Said with a smile

Humphery Stutterd"n-no...i-i dont...ok.. y-you..Win..i...do.

Knew It!Magnus Yelled

Do you Think She likes Me?

I Dont...Crap whats Going On Over There!

Before They Could Finish Magnus Spotted A burnt Down Village.

What Happend?Humphery Said

I dont Know we Better Check It Out!Magnus said

By The time They Reached The village it was almost all gone

After 30 minitues of surching

Humphery come Here!Magnus Yelled

Comeing!Humphery Yelled

Magnus Had Found A sign that read:

Where comeing...Dont Bother Hiding...

You Will all Die By The Hands Of The Southern King!

No...We have To Tell Winston!Humphery yelled

That Wont Be Unknown Wolf

A/N How was It Good Or Bad/Reveiw Plz R&R Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Guest

Chapter 2 Southern meeting

What Do You want? Humphery Said Looking Around

Drop You're Weapons! says The unknown Wolf

Never, We Fight for king Winston tell the end! Humphery Yelled

Then why Would You kill Him? The Unknown Wolf Said

A/N Got Yah :D

Winston? Humphery Asked

Yes Now Drop That Sword You Crazie! Winston Chuckled

Humphery Blushed Sorry Sir.

Its Fine. Winston Said Just Watch Were Youre Swinging That You Could Hurt Someone. Winston Winked

Come On Lets get On with the Task at Hand shall We? Magnus Said

Ok then Winston Said

So who did This Asked Humphery

I Think we Know Said Winston as he flicked his Knife at the sign

We cant Be Sure Sire Magnus Said

Well If we don't Have any proof We Need to go on a hunch Winston Stated

But...Magnus said

Come i will Bring You Back To the Keep for some wine,Maybe A Feast even!

Yum Said Humphery

20 minitues later

So While i was walking i heard you talking about kate,What was That About?Winston Asked

Oh Humpherys In Lo...Magnus Said

Humphery Punches His Shoulder

Hey watchit Humphery! Magnus Said

Humphery Mouthed tell him And I Breack you're Back

What Magnus? Winston asked

Nothing Sire. Magnus said

Ok Lets Speed Up to get There Faster. Winston Says

When they Got To The Keep

Here. Winston Gave The two Of Them 5 gold Peices each. go sleep in the inn when the feast is over ok? Winston Said

Si..sir..we..can buy the inn with 5 gold pieces! said humphery

I know you can now go get ready Winston said

Yes sir Humphery said

Little did they know that they where being watched by the queen and here 2 daughters

Who are They Kate asked

Friends..Eve Said

Mom Can We go Meet Them? Lilly asked

Of course Lilly,Kate Do you Want To Go?Eve Asked

Yes ! Kate Yelled

Don't jump to conclushins eve eve said to herself

Kate and lilly Followed The 2 buff Knights To The lake

Hi there. Kate Said To humphery

AAAHHH You Scared Me! Humphery Yelled in panic

Its Ok I didn't mean to scare you Kate Told him

Whats Youre Name She Said as He Jumped In The River

Hu(Splash)Phery he Said

What? She Asked

Humphery, My Names Humphery He Said

Nice Name,Whats Your Title?She asked

Why? He Asked

Just Wondering She Said

I Share The title duke With my cousin He said As he Got Out Of the river

He Seams very By-The-Book Doesnt He?kate stated As Magnus Started To show Lilly How To weild A Battleaxe Against a target

Yeah but when you get to know him hes cool. Humphery said

Whats youre name The? He Asked

Hes asking My Name,great,I like this knight kate thought

Hello? he said

Sorry got distracted, My Names kate Princess of Castle Grayfang She said

His eyes widiend his jaw droped I was just talking to the princess?! He thought

h...hi..ther.e...My...lady He Stuterd

She giggled No need For Formalites sir my Father always says

Father Yeah..wait What About The Feast? Come On We Got to Make It To The feast! Humphery Said

Right! Come on lilly! Magnus Saids

At the Feast

The gang Slid In The Door

Your Late,For Your Own feast Winston Says tiredly

Sorry sir Humphery says

Come On Guys Dig In! Winston Yelled

Humphery stoped What? he said

Dont just Stand there,Eat! Winston yelled in a playful fashion

Humphery Took his place next to kate

Then IT Happend

Winston Started To Gag And Coughed Up Blood

Winston! They yelled

Dad! The Girls Yelled

Run...He Managed To Say


	3. Chapter 3 Beggining of War

Chapter 3

All The People In The Great Hall Stoped And stared as great king Winston was shot By a hidden archer some Gasped some Fainted But Most just Stood,And Wachted There Great king Die at the Great Hall Of Fort GreyFang

But One...

One Jumped Up Out Of His Seat And Shot Up staries And He Just Got A glimpse Of a hooded figure With the southern Coat of arms On his Shoulder Then He Shot The Spy With his shortBow and wonderd how They Got Here Then He Looked Out The Window

There He just Stared At...

AN ARMY Of Southern wolves Waiting To attack the keep With all the siege Equipment He Could imagine

He Ran Down The staries And Yelled GET DOWN! As every Wolf Stared At him As a Great big Boulder Smashed Through The Wall and Killed some Wolves.

What Did You see? Kate asked Him

An Army Of Southerners Waiting To kill You And Your Said

She Gasped

Just Get Everyone Out of Here And Get Me Whats left Of The Garrison! Humphery Yelled At some Guards

They Nodded and Ran In Seprate Directshons

Kate I want You to get Youre family And Run. He Said

But what about you? kate asked

Im gona Kill Some Southern B*****ds. He Said

She Watched Him a he walked Away Un-Sheathing His Sword

Just don't Die,I Need you She wisperd

I wont He Said

She Looked at him

In the feild Of Battle

We will Not Be Fighting Aganist The southerners! Humphery yelled

The Men at Arms Gasped

I Need You to escort all Of The Civillians To NorthHead Keep ,There keep them safe For the Winter

And Move North To our Northern friends In WinterWatch In The Summer. He Said

But I Need The Best For a special said

6 Wolves Came Out

Im Salty And These are My friends Shakey and Mooch. Said A wolf

Im Skyless And This Is Zepless And Scar. Said another wolf

A/N Im Not Going To describe Them You imagine Them

You 6 Come with Me. Humphery Said

The Rest of you do you're jobs. Humphery Said

Yes Sir! They then Went To help the civilians

You 6 what are You`re speicallteys Humphrey asked

Swordfighting,Archery,And Light Armor sir

What About you three he Asked

Twohanded,Heavyarmor, And CrossbowmanShip sir!

Come with me then he Said

Magnus! We Have A new Team Of fighters By Our side humphery Yelled

Who are The Ricruits He Asked

The Ricruits Looked up and Saw a 6 foot wolf With bulgeing mucles look down at them

Hello he Said

Who is This The said Cowering

Hes Magnus Duke Of Goulds Said A little White She-wolf

My Lady they bowed down To her

She giggled

Meanwhile

Kate kate were are You Humphery asked

Hey Handsome Kate said

Hey I have Some Thing For You Humphery said

What is it She asked

He Handed her A sword That On the hilt said

To the Kindist Sole To live On Earth: Kate GrayFang

She Gasped

Do you like It He said to her

I love It! She Yelled

Thats Not all As he Handed Her A Vest Of Chainmail And a shortbow

She Just stared At the eiquipment

Whats wrong he asked worried

She leant into Him and Cryed

This is the Nicest thing anyone has Dun For Me! She said

She Got out Of His fur Coat and said I love You

He Just sat and Stared At Her amber eyes

Di..did..yo..u..sa..y He stuterd

I love You Humphery She said

I love you to he said

AN How was It Sorry For No Question Marks keyboards Messed up

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 escaping The Southern Onslot

Chapter 4 Escaping The Southern Onslot

Humpherys PoV

I was Running Through a strange mangled forest,bleeding and Broken Almost dying From Jumping Off of a cliff Next to me Was Kate running and Magnus,Lilly,Eve And The Dead Body Of Winston In Eves Arms Where Behind Us

Keep On Running! i Yell

Cant we...{Gets Shot} Aaaahhh Kate says

NNNNOOOO I yell

Keep Running! Magnus Yells

Im Not Running away From Her while she Dies! I Yell

Humphery Picks Out The CrossBow Bolt Stuck in Her

AAAAHHHH Kate Yells

Get Up I say

I Cant...She says

Fine I Pick Her up

Keep Running! I yell

Ok Go,Go,Go! Magnus Yells

I hear yells of Get Them, And Rip Out There eyes!

A/N Want to Know what Happend? Ok Then!

FlashBack/Humpherys PoV

I drifted Of...Just To be owoken by Yells Of Forward And There Here!

Kate get Up, i say Now!

What Humphery?She askes Tiredly

RUN I Yell

What? She says

GET OUT OF HERE! I Yell As A Crossbow Bolt Goes Through My Left arm

AAAAGGGGGHHHHH I Howl In Pain

HUMPHERY! She Yells

Just Go Get Them and run! I Yell as I Cut a Wolves head Off The Blood Goes down My Face Like a River Of Death

Kates Pov

I Run as i See Humphery Kill Wolves By The dozen _Thats My Knight_ I Think

I Run To get Magnus and my Mother And Lilly To See Magnus Decapitate a Wolf In Front Of My Familys Eyes

Run guys Magnus and Humphery Yell

Im Not Gona Watch I Say As i Kill A couple Of Wolves

Then CrossbowMen Come Up the Hill

Crap,RUN Humphery Yells

We run through the Forest

End Of FlashBack/Pov

Humpherys Pov

As I Run with Kate In My arms i See 6 wolves Jump from the trees and Inialate all of The soilders Comeing Up The hill

Sir where Here They say

You three Go with Magnus I say To Skyless

You Others Come with me I Say To Salty

We will meet at NorthHead Keep Go!I Yell As we Split Up

WarWolves Map Sneack peek

How was This Chapter Hope You Like The center Of The Map!

Bye!


	5. Comment Plz

Hey Guys I Uh Havent Been Getting Many Views So If You Guys Dont Like The story

I Can stop Making It But If You like It and Want To countuntenu The story Leave A Comment saying Yes If You want Me To Stop Making The story Leave A Comment Saying No

Sincerly AlphaWolfMagnus


	6. Chapter 5 Angelic Blood

Let Us countinue!

A/N Hey Guy Magnus Here and I Like To Very Happaily Announce That WarWolves Will Countinue! Thanks To All Youre Support I Have Dicided that This Story Will Live as Long as you want It To! Each Time I Make A Chapter Ill Ask For Youre opinion And What Should Happen Next! But For Now, My Dear Adventurers, Read On!

Magnus's PoV

Go Go Go I Yelled At My Men-At Arms

I Looked At Lilly,She was Tired And Hungery,So I Told Her To jump on My Back She Smirked And Happily Opligeid Saying Im Not To much of A Burden,Am I?

Never My Lady I Said as I Stared Into Her Violet Eyes, In A Daze,As If I was Just Pondering What Happens In Her Violet Eyes

Um Sir, You There Scar Interupted Me WHATS WRONG I Yelled Making Him cower

We should Be Runing At The Moment he said as He Pointed At The Crossbow Men

Right I sighed As i Jumped Into Action

2 Hours Of Running Later

Si,,Sir Skyless Panted

What I Said Like i Had Just Started

Can we Stop Zepless Said Taking The words Out Of Skyless's Mouth

Of Course I Said stoping In My Tracks

Phew scar Said As He Fainted On The Ground

Ha simple Men At Arms I Smirked As They One-by one Floped To The Ground Asleep

I Looked On My Back to see A sleeping Lilly

I Went Over And Laid Lilly Down Next To A Tree Stump And Made A Make Shift Den

I Then Piled Some Leaves Up And Laid Her In Them

Eve Then walked past Me

I Felt Her Presence And Turned around

Hey eve I said

What She Said Gloomily

Ever Had Pheasent?

No She said Full of Curiosity

Come Then, Ill Catch some,You start A Fire Ok

Shure She Said And Trotted Of f To Make The Fire

40 miniutes Later

Hey Eve I Yelled In The Camp site Grounds

Magnus Youre Back! She Yelled But this Yell was Full of Terror

I Ran to The Make Shift Den to See everyone Around Lilly And I Also Heard Screaming,and Not Just Any-old screaming,no,This was Painstakingly Tourturus screaming

LILLY! I Yelled as I looked At Lillys Uncounsis Body And Saw Eve Tendeing to something

Eve whats Wrong i asked

Lilly..shes..Bleeding...Out...WHITE STUFF! Eve Yelled And Then for One Of The First times Magnus Whatched Eve Ball her Eyes out PainFully

Then Something Amazing Happend...

Lilly`s Body Stoped Moving Then...An Angel appered Not Any-old Angel,But Lilly Who Had wings And A Halo above Her Head

Li..lilly I Stuterd

Yes Magnus She Said

Are You Still Alive i asked

Yes Magnus,I Am She Said Lovingly

Then how Is Youre Body There I asked

I Was Bleeding Holy Blood Magnus, She said now I will come Back To My Former Body Just Give me a Second

Then Lillys Body Moved Flinched And She Opend Her eyes And Said Hey Mom, Hey Magnus

Hey Lilly How was That, Was it cool I asked

Pretty Painful,But Its a good way To sneek out of the house she said and winked

Inside I BURST out Laughing But Outside i Just Smirked

Ok,Now Who wants Pheasent I Asked everyone Jumped Up at This foreign food And i Happily Obligede To give Them It

After we Ate we Just Talked And fell Asleep

Humpherys POV

We Had linked Up with The Camp At Northead Keep And were Thinking Of Strategys And About Who will Lead

I was Having a disbute With The Higher Ranking Men About Me taking Command Then I Thought Up A Great Plan For wining Them Over

Kate, Can You Come Here Please I Asked

Kate walked Out What Can I do For You Humphery She asked Lovingly

These Three Men don't Think I Have what It takes To Command, You Belive That I Sayed Looking Fakely Astonishied

Well GentleMen Lets Let Kate Dicide Who will take Command i Said

Kate Fakly Ponderd Um..Um..I Say Humphery she said

One Of The Men Piped Up But Its A conflict of Intrest! He Yelled

I walked Down To were He was And Punched Him In The Face Staggering Him. Well You`re A conflict of being ANNOYING! I Yelled In His Face While He Was Down

AN Me Wrighting Story And Tries to Amke A Question Mark And Comes Out As A Forigen word Damn Keyboard! I Yell As I Flick it Out The window Calm Down Magnus Humphery says walking into mine and lillys den Thanks Man i Say To Him by Guys Have A Good Day And Comment Bye!


	7. Chapter 7 Really! A NecroWolf!

Chapter 6 We March For HELP!

A/N hey Guys Thx For All the positive Comments on My Story's! XD Really great Comments! So Chapter 6 of my First story, now where Did we leave Off...oh Yes, At Northhead Keep!

Humpherys PoV

I was Looking down At A Crowd Of Farmers, Tailors, Flechers, Soilders Etc.I Noticed Most Of Them where Mumbeling stuff Like: who's He And: Is this Our New Leader?

I Grumbeled At This Small Talk, Cleared My Throat And Began My Speech. Hello People of Fort GrayFang i Said they All Stared I Am Humphery SharpClaw, temporary leader To You Wolves . I Said, I Countinued. After The Death of Great king Winston, Who will be mourned, do not worry, I Have taken Temporary command with Princess Kate over All military, And industrial Wolves, to try And to increase Our Military Strength, i well need All Able Bodyed wolves To go to the armory Down the hall, And Take what They Need For Battle. I Saw Men, children And Others walk Past Me, To get Ready for Battle. If AnyBody Needs me, Ill Be In The WarRoom i Said Dismissed, I Finished. Kate, Kate You there i Asked Yes humphery im Right Here She Said In That amazing tone Of Hers hey I Said hello Humphery she said I walked in And Grabed A Chair, Well im Now The Temp King Of The Army, So What Should I Do? She Looked At me Shocked what Me? She Said Yes You i Said Well...Um...I Dont Know How To Fight. She Said well ill have To teach You, I Guess i Said

A/N Do you Guys really Want To Know All my Strats? Well i Cant Tell Cause A warrior Must Have his own Strats! Xp ill Tell you a Begginers One, But That's it!

a Very Boring Until Humphery Got To the Begginers Battle Strats

Well Kate I Have A Very efficient Strat for You: Recruit A Strong force Of Crossbows Archers An Swordsmen Plus Cavalry if you need it Then when you Have More Then your enemy , Attack [I didn't put In Any encome or Other Medivial stuff Cause I Can Start Talkin About It And never Stop XP]

Another 3 hours of Militray, industry, etc Talking

Looks like Its getting Dark Humphery stated Yeah it Is Kate Replied

And then...

Magnus Eve And The Others Burst Through the Door

Hey Humphery! Magnus Said how..In...Oblivian? Humphery Said with A Shocked Look staring At the Brocken door Scaterd Around The Keep, In splinters. Well made A Pretty Cool entrance! Kate Said yeah.. Humphery stated, Paying The enngenier For the damage its Also A COSTLY ONE, Magnus humphery Scolded Sorry father Magnus Said With A sly Smile Im the king Not your duke Father, Well Temp King. He Said well we Have A Temp King! blow The fanfare! Magnus Fakely Said with glee Go get A room, Man Humphery Said Flicking A Silver coin At him See yeah Magnus said Walking With lilly hey Who said Lilly was Comeing everyone Said But They Where Already out Of Earshot.

AN Srry Guys Keyboards Messed Up AGAIN! Sigh But Its Time To meet The Villains!

Unknown PoV

I Walked up to my Altar, Placeing A wolfs Skeleton Onto It The Casting A Spell on the Desecrated Corpse Creating A wolf Wraith, Tarieble Beast`s, Although They Are Weak. I Sent the Wraith to The Back of The Line To get To the Armory. Dunver, I Summon You! I Yelled At my Orb To See A dracolich come Into Vison, what My Master he Asked He Sent The Order, Dunver. Do It. The Magic Orb Moved its gase To An Army Of foul Beasts, Such As: Zombie Wolves WereWolves Wraiths. The wolf death Knight Gave A Howl To Signal that It was time for His Forces to Move. Then his Orbs Vision Moved Agian To An Army Of Southern worriars, mages, Arches, Adventurers And Mercenarys. They Moved On there Genrals Signal.

Somewhere In Castle DarkWand

Sire it Is Done, Said the Arch necromancer good Avril Said The Mistic Shadow in the Fag of The Void I will Unleash All of the Dark Arts Atop of them! There Will Be No escape! The evil Voice Laughed Lord Dark Spirit! Yelled the necromancer into The Void Portal what he Said i..i can Now Summon You! Said the necromancer Perfect Said dark spirit The NecroMancer Started To cast A Sophisticated Spell,witch inturn, was his biggest Mistake. Dark spirit Came out Bit by bit and eventually He Could See who he Served. A Dire Wolf that was 6 ft tall ^huge for A wolf And his Fur was An ethral Jet Black His Eyes where As Black As Night exepet for His Pupils witch Glow A bright green And his Tail was Tipped Blood Red So was His ears. The Necromancer Cowerd At the Sight Of This Practicly 8 foot giant with Spikes Coming out of His Back, witch where All tiped with Blood I WILL KILL HIM! Yelled The eathral Jet Black Void wolf


End file.
